Paying for Paradise
by AmberFics
Summary: The Pack, Imprints , and Bella come up with an unorthodox plan to pay for their dream vacation. This story is unbeta-ed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"My first time, I jacked off, I thought I'd invented it. I looked down at my sloppy handful of junk and thought, This is going to make me rich."

Chuck Palahniuk

Sam, Jared, Emily, and Kim were compressed on the sofa of Sam and Emily's cabin. Jake was seated with his leg thrown over the arm of the recliner, his lengthy, tan leg swinging back and forth.

"How about a bake sale?" Emily spoke from Sam's lap.

"There is no way, in hell, you can make that much money selling fucking brownies." Embry sighed out, laying on the floor, his head propped against his hand.

Seth started to squirm with excitement, "A CAR WASH! We could have a car wash for cash!"

Leah pulled the pen Bella was chewing on out of her mouth and threw it at her brother. "We need THOUSANDS Seth, let's pretend we aren't in middle school for a sec. Jesus you're nineteen act like it."

Leah laid her head back down on Bella's right thigh. Paul hummed to himself from Bella's left thigh, poking her with his index finger in her nipple. "Swan could flash people for money." She swatted his hand away and sent him a glare.

"If I thought it would get us enough money, I would you asshat."

"Jake, how long would it take to save from the construction business?" Sam asked.

"At least a year, how long do you think Jared?"

Jared ran a hand through his hair, "I'd say closer to eighteen months, and with paying for the contractor licenses and other extra things like that maybe more."

Bella's head thumped on the notebook in front of her on the coffee table. "I just don't know how we can do it."

Quil cleared his throat, "I have an idea, we could have the money pretty quick."

The entire group looked over at him, as he stared at the ceiling from the floor.

"We make a porno, it will seem real 'cause we all know each other. Sex sells and all that." He waved his hand around in the air.

Outrage broke out from around the room.

"Are you fucking serious Quil?!"

"Let's be real Quil."

"Yeah, back to reality."

"Why would you even think about that?!"

"It.. It could work."

All eyes turned to Bella as she spoke, "What? He is right. It's fast cash. With so many of us we could have tons of scenes."

Kim nodded her head. "We could draw names for scenes so it is fair. We could have a ton of genres, we could role play, have girl on girl, we could have bondage in it too, OHHH and a huge orgy for the finale!"

Jared looked at her with his jaw somewhere around his knees.

Leah stood up in a flash, "Wait just a fucking second, none of these fuck turds are getting anywhere near me with their wangs, Not. Fucking. Happening."

Kim grinned at her, "You could be the director! And still do the girl on girl stuff!"

Jared continued with his shocked expression.

Bella looked around the room, "So, who's in?" As she placed her hand flat on the table.

Kim placed hers over Bella's. "I'm in"

Leah was next, "What the hell, getting paid to boss y'all around sounds good to me."

Embry crawled over, "I'll put out if I get a front row seat to you ladies show."

Quil's large hand was next, "Fuck, it was my idea in the first place."

Paul reached up and grabbed Bella's boob, "You know I'll bring the D, count me in."

Seth had a serious look as he placed his hand on the growing pile, "Leah is banned from watching me fuck."

Jake slid to his knees from the chair, "Might as well ride this crazy train to the damn station."

Emily's delicate hand laid over Jake's, shrugging, "All for one, one for all right?"

Kim pulled Jared over, putting his hand in. "He's in too."

They all looked at Sam, Bella spoke "Buck up or shut up Sam, are you going to stay here when the rest of us go to Hawaii, or are you gonna hump your way to paradise?"

He shook his head as he completed the stack of hands, "Every last one of us have lost our damn minds."

Grinning at them, Leah pulled her hand out and rubbed the palm with the other. Looking around with an evil grin she chuckled, "I can't wait for the first scene."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I believe that sex is one of the most beautiful, natural, wholesome things that money can buy."

-Steve Martin

Quil looked up at the group, "So... When do we start."

Leah's face had an evil grin plastered on it as she ordered, "Right now, Emily go get Sam's beard trimmer, guys line up and drop trou."

The shocked look on most of the men's faces had Leah, Bella, Kim and Emily in fits of laughter.

"You...All of you...are going to look at our... All of our... PENISES?!" Embry asked, with wide eyes and shock in his voice.

Bella snorted, and after another round of laughter asked him, "You do realize that you will be having sex with most if not all of us very soon, don't you Embry?"

He threw his arms in the air, "Yes Belllllla, I know that, but why in the fuck do you all need to look at our dicks now!?"

Leah, trying to hold in her laughter, told him, "We need to see how much manscaping needs to be done, now are you going to puss out Em, now would be the time."

He shook his head as he glared at the women.

Kim spoke looking at Jared, "Come on Jared, let's get a look at that dick."

He shuffled forward, eyeing the women suspiciously. Stopping two feet in front of the women, he looked at the four of them again.

"Well..." Emily said, with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed, unfastened the button on his cut offs, and let them fall around his ankles.

"Oh well he is pretty good as it is, just needs a small trim and the edges cleaned up. Bella take notes." As Leah placed a spiral note book and pen in the girls hand.

Kim patted him on the ass, "Go to Emily babe."

He pulled up his shorts up and walked over to Emily, who was grinning as she turned the trimmer on and off.

"What the fuck! How am I supposed to use that on my fucking face again?" Sam threw his hands in the air.

"Oh hush Sam." Emily said, never looking up from her task.

"Well well Mr. Alpha look who's next in line." Leah grinned.

The huge man paled as he tiptoed his way to them. Pulling his pants down the same as Jared.

"What the hell Sam, when's the last time you trimmed you man bush?" Kim stared at him. He just looked away.

Leah started giving out orders, "Okay so it definitely needs some cutting back, cut it to the length of Jared's but make the patch smaller. That should do it."

Bella scribbled the information furiously on her notepad as Sam walked to wait for his turn with his barbershop imprint.

Bella spoke up, "Paul, your turn."

Leah quickly said, "Actually, Paul doesn't need anything, I've seen when we phase and..."

Before she could finish, Paul had crossed the room, stripped off his basketball shorts, and was standing in front of them with his hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

Kim reached out and rubbed two fingers over the area directly above his penis. "It's so smooth, how is it so smooth?"

Bella was wide eyed as she choked out, "Uh Paul, why do you have a kissy lips tattoo above your uh.." She pointed at his downstairs.

He looked at Kim, "Because I wax." Then turned his attention to Bella, "Because having a tattoo of 'It isn't going to suck itself' seemed a little forward." And grinned at the girls.

Bella looked deep in thought, and asked him, "Does it show up when you're a wolf?"

He shrugged his shoulder, "Don't know."

Kim and Bella grabbed one of his hands each and pulled him outside. A few minutes later the trio came back in.

"Two inch patch of hot pink fur by his wolf's ding dong." Bella told whoever was listening as she wrote down the new information.

Leah put her head in her hands as she sighed a loud "NEXT!"

Jake strolled to them with his signature smile on his face, waiting for the appraisal he knew he would get for his quick artwork he had just finished in Sam's guest bathroom.

"Jake, why in the Holy fuck do you have a heart shaved into your pubes?" Leah asked.

"I knew y'all would like it, I figured we could call my dick 'The Love Doctor'.

The girls started cackling, "Holy shit Emily, just do what you can." As they sent him on his way.

"Quil it's your turn." Jake looked at him apologetically.

Quil came over with his head down as he dropped his pants. He had seven semi circles shaved into his dark pubic hair, with different colors clearly sharpied in.

"Jake said it would be a good idea, he would be the love doctor, and I could use 'Taste The Rainbow' as my catch phrase."

The room was nearly shaking as everyone was trying to hold in their amusement.

"Jesus Christ..." Leah just pointed towards Emily.

"Embry, you're up." Bella looked up at him.

The girls contemplated for a while before asking, "Paul, do you have any wax at your house?"

He nodded while laughing, "I'll run and get it."

Embry whimpered.

Bella looked over at Leah, "Seth..."

"Turn around Leah." Was his response. She did as he asked and told him "Drop your pants for Kim and Bella baby brother." She snickered.

He undid his pants and let them fall as the others had.

"I think he should stay natural, it's so cute."

"Bella, you did not just call my very fucking manly COCK cute." He glared at her.

"No, I called your pubes cute, don't get bent out of shape. Your very manly cock is actually one of the biggest."

He smiled at her and nodded as he pulled his shorts up.

The three girl stood up, wiping imaginary dust off their hands as Leah spoke, "Well now that's over with.."

Paul came slamming through the front door with a plastic bag in his hand. "Wait just a damn minute, we showed you ours time for you to show us yours."

The girls looked around, Bella spoke "Our..." She pointed at her crotch.

Embry jumped at the opportunity to throw her words back at her, "You do realize that very soon most if not all of us will be having sex right?" He smirked as she glared at him.

She spoke to herself "fuck it" and started shimmying out of her jeans and undies as Emily and Kim did the same.

They looked over at the fully clothed Leah as she told them, "I get waxed, my goodies stay covered."

The men were staring at them. "Kim's landing strip looks good, I think Emily should have hers like that." Quil attempted to Seem business like as he ogled the women.

The others nodded. Jake asked, "What about Bells?"

She looked down at the patch of dark hair between her legs.

Looking back up she met Paul's eyes as he smirked and suggested, "I have enough wax for her and Embry if you guys think.."

A round of 'Yes' and 'Oh Yeahs' came from the guys and one 'Holy shit' from Seth.

The girls redressed and Emily resumed her landscaping duties.

Paul looked over at Embry and Bella, "Well ladies and gentlemen, follow me." As he picked up the bag he had brought and strode to the kitchen as Embry and Bella shuffled behind him.

Paul popped an opened tub into the microwave. "Swan go grab a couple of towels for Em and you to lay on."

She walked back in and Paul took a towel laying it over the dining table, and motioned for Embry to lay down.

Embry swung one leg on the table.

"You have to take your pants off dumbass."

Embry nodded and stripped, climbing on the table.

As Paul brought the warm tub of glue, cloth strips, and large wooden stick over, he placed them on the table. Dipping the spatula into the wax he was a few inches away from Embry's groin when Embry grabbed his wrist.

"Paul, please be gentle with me."

Bella nearly fell off the countertop she was sitting on as she laughed until she had tears in her eyes.

"Stop being a pussy, I do this to myself every few weeks."

After twenty minutes of Embry pleading for mercy, nearly crushing Bella's hand for moral support, begging Paul to stop, and a heartfelt, tear filled prayer for his own death, the newly bare man stood holding a hand mirror looking at his still slightly red pubic area.

"it wasn't bad, how does it look?" He asked the two amused people staring at him.

"It's fine, Bella your turn." Paul switched out the towels.

She stripped and climbed on the table.

"Let your knees fall to the side." Paul ordered, she did just as he applied the warm wax to her upper pubic area.

She started to speak, "I feel like I'm at the damn Gynoco...AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK PAUL!"

"Embry, go stand above her head and hold her legs so she doesn't kick me again." Paul snickered.

The pack filed In as Embry was holding her by the ankles and Paul ripped the next strip of fabric.

"SUCK A DICK PAUL YOU LITTLE BITCH."

Everyone looked at the trio's position while laughing, Leah shook her head and spoke, "It's time to draw for the first scene and players." She shook a small paper bag labeled girls. She stuck it in front of Emily and motioned for her to pick a slip of paper. "And the woman is..."

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT UNTIL YOU CHOKE ON IT PAUL."

Emily opened the strip of paper and shrugged, "Me" As she showed the slip around the room.

Pulling out another bag she shook it and placed it in front of Jake, "And the lucky guy..."

"YOU'RE A CUNT PAUL A GODDAMN ASSHOLE CUNT!"

Paul continued to laugh at her outburst.

Jake held up the crumpled paper, "Embry"

"And for the scene.." Leah held the bag up to Seth.

"I gotta wax your ass next Bella, but it will be the last."

"Please Paul, not my butt, not my poor little butt."

Seth cleared his throat as he opened the last slip, "Hot for Teacher."

"I'M GOING KILL YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Bella kicked free of Embry's hold, grabbed Emily's rolling pin, and ran after Paul out the front door, bare from the waist down.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Someone told me the delightful story of the crusader who put a chastity belt on his wife and gave the key to his best friend for safekeeping, in case of his death. He had ridden only a few miles away when his friend, riding hard, caught up with him, saying 'You gave me the wrong key!"

Anaïs Nin

After Paul carried Bella back into the house over his shoulder, sporting a fresh rolling pin sized knot on the back of his head thanks to her awesome aim while running, the group split up to gather the items they would need for tomorrow's activities.

Meeting back at Leah's apartment, they cleared the guest bedroom furniture and set up a pseudo classroom with Jake's old homework desk and a long table with three chairs to serve as Emily's desk and the 'students' area.

Quil and Jake went over to the tribal building to borrow a chalkboard, telling old Quil it was for drawing out 'Pack attack plans'.

Embry and Seth arrived from Port Angeles with the professional video recorder, leaving Leah and Bella the last to return.

After thirty minutes the two girls came strolling through the door, with four oversized bags. Both of them sat crossed legged on the living room floor and started going through their purchases.

Bella handed Embry a black polo shirt, and threw Jake another of the same style, placing her own beside her, "Wear these in the morning with khaki pants." She ordered the two men.

As Leah dumped the the next bag onto the floor, Quil and Paul both grabbed an item up.

"What the fuck is this?" Quil asked as he held the red ball with leather straps attached up to inspect it.

"Ball gag." Leah replied as she continued to shuffle through the bags.

"YOU'RE GOING TO TIE IT TO OUR BALLS?!"

"Gag Quil. Gag. It goes in your mouth. How do you go from ball gag to tying up your testicles?" Bella rolled her eyes as she heard a loud smack.

Paul was twirling a double ended pink dong he had just smacked Quil with.

"What's that for?" Seth pointed at the rubber penis.

Leah looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "It's for the girls."

"Oh. OHHH. Holy shit." He looked at Bella wide eyed.

Paul began ordering the group, using the fake dick as a pointer.

He poked Jake in the shoulder with it, "You, Jared, and Sam, go find some papers, pencils and other shit for Emily's desk."

As he directed it towards Seth he asked, "You need to make sure you know how to operate that camera for tomorrow."

He tapped Leah in the head, "Take Emily and find what she's going to wear, she needs fuck me heels."

"Quil, go to your mom's store and buy a wood ruler." Paul pointed in the direction of the store.

Poking Bella in the boob, "Swan, go draw a dick on that chalkboard, then make me a sandwich, I'm hungry woman."

"Kim put the fucking butt plug down and go help Bella draw shit."

He smacked Embry on the ass, the rubber dong making a loud thump, "Embry for god sakes calm the fuck down."

All of the task were completed, with the exception of Paul's sandwich, and they stood back to look at their work.

Nodding Leah spoke, "Looks good, see y'all in the morning." And they all made their way home.

Embry wiped the sweat from his hands on the khaki pants for the fifth time in fifteen minutes as he spoke nervously to Jake and Jared, "Sam is going to kill me if I touch Emily. He's going to snap me in two. His wolf is going to chew my head off."

Jake shrugged, "I'm not sure how he is going to take it man, just run if you have to."

"Oh calm down, since we've been phasing less with no leeches around, our imprint bonds aren't really there anymore. We're together now because we want to be, it's kinda nice."

"Alright come on everyone it's time to start!" Leah yelled through the hallway. Emily was standing by the desk, completed with a shiny apple, wearing black heels, a tight black pencil skirt, red push up bra, white button up, and a pair of reading glasses.

Embry, Jake and Bella took a seat, Leah handed them a piece of paper and pencil each, "Okay the rest of the pack and me are going to be in the corner out of the way, I have my board if you two need directions, I will ring a bell when it is time for Jake and Bella to leave. Emily just do what we went over yesterday and everything should be good."

She walked over to the side of the room with her dry erase board, "Everyone ready?" The four in front nodded, she looked at Seth and he gave her a thumbs up, holding the camera.

"Okay, in three, two, one.."

Emily scribbled Sex 101 on the chalkboard, turned around and dusted off her hands, "Okay class, pencils down. I hope that you all did well on today's quiz."

Embry faked looking at Bella's paper, then scribbled, 'If Sam kills me, tell Momma I love her.' On his sheet.

" ! I can't believe you just cheated on your quiz right in front of me!"

Leah rang the bell and the three stood up to exit, "Not so fast, Embry I need you to stay after class."

Bella and Jake pretended to exit and made their way to the huddled group in the corner. Seth made his way to the front of the room and sat down in the seat Bella had just left.

"Why did you just look at Bella's paper ? You are such a bad boy!"

"I just wanted to pass, I'm sorry professor Young."

"That was a very naughty thing to do Embry. Do you know what happens to naughty boys Embry?"

She made his way over to him, unbuttoned his pants letting them fall to the ground, bending him over until his upper body was pressed against the desk. Everyone was shocked at how well Emily was doing.

Embry stuttered out, "N-no ma'am."

"They get punished ."

She brought the wooden ruler down on his bare ass hard, he let out a mixture of a squeak and yelp.

The mass of bodies in the room were trying to hold in their laughter, including Sam. Bella and Jared were failing so Paul wrapped his arms around their shoulders and clamped a hand over their mouths.

She gave him five more smacks with the ruler. "I should fail you , what do you think would be a solution to our problem?"

He winced as she ran her hand over the six welts on his ass and squeezed. "I'll do anything , I can't fail this class."

Emily began removing her shirt, "How about an oral exam Embry?" He stood as she was unzipping her skirt.

"I-i could do that professor." She stepped out of the skirt not wearing panties, and sat on the desk. Pulling Embry over by his shirt and removing it, she leaned back on her elbows.

"Get to work, show me how bad you want that A plus."

Seth stood out of the chair and walked around the table as Embry kneeled in front of Emily. Seth zoomed in as Embry licked his way to her clit and slipped two fingers inside of her, curling them upward.

Emily moaned out, "You're doing so good naughty boy!" Embry hummed onto her and slipped his other hand up to pull the red cup of her bra down and massaged her tit.

Seth was switching between shots of Emily's crotch, her face, and behind Embry to capture the whole scene.

Embry pulled back and stood up, grabbed one of Emily's thighs, aligned his throbbing erection with her, and slammed himself into her.

"I thought you were taking an oral exam, ." She stated while moaning loudly.

Embry groaned out, "Extra credit." As he continued to jackhammer his dick into her pussy.

Bella leaned over and whispered to Paul, "This is kinda hot."

He let out a low chuckle, "You little voyeur."

Leah snapped her head around at them with a smile and tapped her head with her index finger and gave them a thumbs up, a new idea in mind.

Looking back at the desk they saw Emily's back arch off the desk as she screamed out her orgasm. Embry pulled out and shot streams of his cum over her stomach and tits, "Do I pass professor?"

"And cut." Leah grinned.

Emily and Embry went to get cleaned up, as Bella called and ordered pizza for lunch.

As Emily walked into the living room Quil grabbed her hands, "Emily, I think, I think you should spank me." Completely serious as he looked into her eyes.

"Oh shut it ass." As she smacked him against the chest.

After the pizza arrived, they sat down to eat. "Is there another scene we can do today without much prep? It's still pretty early." Bella looked at Leah.

Leah was in thought, and then nodded with a mouth full of pizza, "Big brother sleepover seducer."

"What?" Half of the room said at the same time.

Bella explained, "Girl goes to friends house, friends older brother is there, older brother seduces girl, big brother sleepover seducer."

Leah jumped up and ran to get the bags of names.

"Oh before I forget, I need either Sam and Em, or Jared and Kim to take the camera home tonight and put it in their closet and fuck for Paul and Bella's voyeur idea."

"We'll do it." Kim said before taking a sip of water.

Leah reached into the first bag, "And big brother is..." opening the slip of paper, "Samuel Uley"

"And who shall he be seducing..." repeating the steps with the second bag, face breaking into a grin, "My favorite pale face, Miss Bella Swan."

After eating, they began to take the props back to where they had taken them from.

Jake began to walk out the door, Leah shouted to him, "Wait, Jake you forgot your desk!"

He shook his head laughing, "Nu uh, it has Embry's jizz on it, your desk now Leah. See y'all at six." And walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Thanks so much for the Likes/favorites/reviews. :) One of you asked what the relationships were in this story... Sam/Emily and Jared/Kim, but it's pretty much a free for all. :) Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

"My mother told me that life isn't always about pleasing yourself and that sometimes you have to do things for the sole benefit of another human being. I completely agreed with her, but reminded her that that was what blow jobs were for."

Chelsea Handler

"Jake, just give it to me!"

"No, Bella."

"Jake I'm so fucking wet, please give it to me now."

"What are you going to do for it?"

"I'll get on my knees and beg you for it, I'm dripping all over, I'm cold I need it to warm up."

"You're going to have to come get it Bella."

The bathroom door slammed open, as nine sets of eyes took in the sight of Bella's head and left arm sticking out from behind the shower curtain, and Jake holding the fluffy white towel as far away as possible from her.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Embry muttered as he grabbed the towel from Jake and handed it to Bella.

Paul pulled Jake out of the bathroom so Bella could dress in the tiny pink with white polka dots sleep shorts and skin tight white tank that Leah informed her was her uniform for the night.

As Sam walked back down the hallway he couldn't help but think of the woman that even when the imprint with Emily was full force, had played in many of his fantasies.

Or the fact that his fantasies were going to be reality in just a few short hours... and he was getting a free pass. Sam grinned inwardly, he was going to fuck Bella until she couldn't handle anymore. He hoped Seth had enough film and an extra couple of batteries charged.

After Bella was finished dressing the group grilled some burgers and hotdogs, as Emily and Bella made up some potato salad, baked beans, and half a dozen peanut butter pies.

While they were eating Jake looked at Leah. "So boss, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "No idea."

She retrieved the familiar bags and went through the selection process. "Looks like 'out of gas' in the morning with Kim and you, Jake. And for the night 'crossing swords' with Quil and Seth."

"Run that last one by me again Leah." Quil's face was growing greener by the second.

"You heard me, You and Seth."

"Wait just a fucking minute. Embry gets Emily, Jake gets Kim, Sam is about to pound Bella through the bed, and I get mother fucking Quil?! Hell no. Not happening." Seth was nearly shaking with anger.

"God Seth, you don't have to get your panties in a twist. You don't have to actually fuck him. It's all about the lighting and camera angles. I googled it." Leah shoved another fork full of pie in her mouth.

Quil found his voice. "And why in the shit do I have to be the one to take.. take it... take it in my bottom?"

Leah waved them off. "We will flip a coin tomorrow to see who's the bottom. Stop being little bitches. We are doing the girl on girl the day after tomorrow." She looked over and winked at Emily, Kim, and Bella. "I get to be their mistress. They are gonna be my slaves." She gave a fake look of sympathy at Quil and Seth. "Sometimes we all have to take one for the team."

"Fuck the team if the one I've gotta take is from QUIL!"

Leah just snickered.

Embry spoke up. "So are we filming tonight or what?"

Sam stood. "Yeah, I'm gonna go jump in the shower then I'll be ready."

While Sam showered the other girls dressed in pajamas and Bella cleaned up the kitchen.

Sam came down the hall wearing a black undershirt and black and blue plaid sleep pants.

The girls pulled out some blankets and pillows and piled on the couch faking sleep for the opening scene, Emily and Kim actually falling asleep.

Seth asked. "Everyone ready?"

Sam and Bella nodded. Leah yelled. "Wait! Paul go to the kitchen and.." Paul cut her off, "On it."

"What do you need from the...HOLY SHIT PAUL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Paul had both hands down Bella's shirt rubbing ice cubes on her nipples. "Making your nips hard for the movie. It'll look hot."

Leah was laughing looking at them, "All I wanted was a bottle of water. But, I guess this shit works too."

Paul popped both ice cubes in his mouth while he was walking away, shouting. "Ready!"

Bella and Leah resumed their false sleeping positions on the couch as Jake called out. "Three, two, one."

Bella stirred on the couch, looked around the room, flipped the blanket off of her and stood to stretch her arms over her head, Paul's handy work on display.

She walked to the kitchen and opened up the cabinet that Jake had moved the drinking glasses to. As she stretched to reach the glass, Seth filmed a shot from the bottom of her feet to her outstretched arm and pulled back as Sam entered the room.

He walked over and pressed his body against hers as he grabbed the glass for her. "What are you doing up this late Miss Bella?" She let out a planned gasp and turned in his arms. "I couldn't sleep, I just wanted a glass of water. Kim said to make my self at home."

"Are Kim and the others asleep Bella?"

She nodded. "I didn't want to wake them. I thought I would just stay in here for awhile."

Sam leaned his head closer to hers, with a husky voice he spoke against her ear. "Grab your water, Miss Bella, we can go..talk in my room."

She followed him down the hall, Seth and the group close behind.

Bella walked over and placed her water on the nightstand. Turning around to look at him. "So what do you want to talk about Sam?"

He stalked over to her. "How about those little shorts you have been strutting around in all night?"

He ran his hand down her back, cupped his ass with his hand squeezing, grabbing her hand and placing it over his dick. "Or we could talk about what you're going to do to help me with this situation you've got me in."

He slid his free hand down her shorts. "Then again we could always talk about this sweet pussy of yours."

She let out a moan and threw her head back as he kneeled in front of her and pulled the pink shorts down. He pushed her onto the bed and climbed between her legs. He reached up and ripped her shirt down the middle, her tits bouncing as they were set free.

Seth filmed a close up of her lower lips as Sam spread them apart, "Your sweet pink pussy is so fucking tight. I can barely move my fingers in and out of you. Your little cunt is going to be so fucking full when I stuff you with my cock. Are you going to scream for me baby?"

Bella's back arched off of the bed, pushing her hips in time with the rhythm of his fingers. She moaned out to him. "Fuck Sam, don't stop. You feel so good. Please don't stop."

"I wouldn't even think about stopping baby girl, do you like fucking my fingers Bella? Your pussy is fucking soaked. I want to drink you dry." He sucked her clit in between his lips, flicking his tongue over it.

"Sam it feels so damn good, I'm gonna.. oh !"

He pulled his fingers away and latched his mouth over her and drank every drop she gave him. She squirmed on the bed and locked her legs around his head.

He flipped her over onto her knees and pushed her face down to the mattress. He pulled his shirt off throwing it to the floor, stood and pushed his pants off and was back against her body in a flash. "Are you ready for my cock baby? I can't wait to feel your pussy stretch for me."

He grabbed a bottle of lube and squeezed a small amount into his palm, and ran the liquid over his erection.

Sam began teasing her with head over her engorged lips. She tried to back up to him but Sam was controlling her hips. "How bad do you want my cock to be pounding your sweet little cunt Bella?"

Bella yelled out while panting for breath. "So fucking bad Sam. Please give it to me. I can't take waiting anymore!"

He slammed into her as she let out a mix between a scream and a moan.

Sam began grinding into her as he slipped his lubed thumb down and pressed it into her ass.

Quil leaned into Leah. "What next on the script?"

"Fuck if I know. They haven't done a thing I've said since leaving the damn kitchen."

***Three Hours Later***

Bella's entire body was shaking as she laid on her back with one of Sam's hands holding her leg up, as his other continued to press and massage just above her pubic bone. He used his thumb to draw circles on her already too sensitive clit.

He was using long, deep strokes and tilting his hips up as he pulled back. She could feel the coil tightening again and knew she would be coming again soon.

"You ready for this one Bella? I can feel you nearly falling off the edge again." Sam bent and took one of her nipples into his mouth and bit down.

She raised off the bed and into him as she gushed liquid onto his dick.

Sam pulled her off the bed and on her knees, grabbing a fist full of her hair forcing her face to look at him, he gave his cock three long strokes and streams of his hot cum shot onto her face.

He swiped his finger through a line of his seed and held it to her lips. She took it into her mouth tasting Sam.

"FUCKING CUT!" Leah yelled.

"Jesus, that was crazy!" Seth sighed out, running a hand through his hair. He pulled his hand back and looked at it.

"SAM YOU CAME IN MY FUCKING HAIR!"

Seth tackled Sam to the ground.

Paul walked into the room with a wet cloth and started wiping Bella's face off. "You ok Swan?"

"I think so, my legs are just wobbly. I just want a shower and some sleep. I'm not sure I could stay up in the shower on my legs though."

Paul scooped her up and walked to the bathroom. "I'll sit here incase you need me."

She nodded and took her shower.


	5. Chapter 5

"Clinton lied. A man might forget where he parks or where he lives, but he never forgets oral sex, no matter how bad it is."

Barbara Bush

Disclaimer: SM owns all but my clearly pervy mind.

A/N: Thanks so much for the favorites/reviews/likes! Will try to reply to your reviews on the next update! :)

Bella woke up sweating, she was sandwiched between Jake, who was snoring with one arm over his head and one bent over his eyes, and Paul, who had her tucked into him while she used his bicep as a pillow.

She was content to just fall back asleep when she felt a scruffy cheek nuzzle her thigh, and hot arms tighten around her leg.

Looking down she saw a sleeping, smiling Seth readjust his head on her thankfully clothed crotch.

She heard Leah snicker from her seat on the couch and looked up at her.

"Leah help me up!" Bella whisper yelled.

"You sure Bells? You look pretty comfortable to me."

"LEAH! HELP!"

"Fine." Leah took in a deep breath and screamed. "OH NO, BELLA DON'T EAT THE LAST PIECE OF BACON!"

All of the men's heads popped up at once.

Leah was laughing as she watched the pile of bodies waking up from her living room floor.

Bella was running to the bathroom. "Thanks Leah!"

After she was finished, she washed her hands and opened the bathroom door to see all of the guys staring back at her.

"You promised bacon." Jake looked at her seriously.

"Did not. Leah said there was bacon not me."

Jared shook his head at her. "You shouldn't joke about meat candy Bells."

"I DIDN'T! I had to pee and couldn't get up! I was nearly under Paul and Seth had a death grip on my leg by my cooch."

Seth looked at her. "I need all the man points I can get toda. But we aren't talking about us, we are talking about your lies. I'm disappointed in you."

She pushed past them. "Dear god, I'll go make breakfast."

As Leah shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth she told the group. "So this is how we are gonna do this, Jake, Kim and Seth are going to go to the high school in Paul's car and Kim is gonna ask for a ride home, then drive to the dirt road behind Sam and Emily's and Jake will pretend the car ran out of gas then they hump like bunnies. The rest of us will just walk over to the road."

She handed Jake a football jersey and Kim a cheerleader uniform.

"Seriously Leah?"

"Just shut up and shake your pompoms Kim."

An hour after Jake, Kim, and Seth had left the others were walking through the forest behind Sam and Emily's cabin.

Just a few minutes after arriving, they watched the three pull up. Kim and Seth jumped out before Jake had even set the brake.

Gulping in fresh air Kim screamed. "Out of gas my ass! Jake is fucking full of it!" She gagged.

Seth was furiously blinking his eyes and rubbing his nose. "It's like his stank embedded in my damn nose!"

Jake stepped out of the car laughing. "Bells shouldn't have made beans last night. It's not that bad."

Kim gagged again. "I'm not getting back in the car with him."

After ten minutes the stank of Jake's butt fog had lifted and Leah was directing people into their places.

Jake was leaned against the door of Paul's car with his pants around his ankles, Kim was on her knees with her top off in front of him.

She glared at him. "If you fart I swear to the spirits I will bite your dick off."

His body shook as he laughed.

Leah's voice rang out. "Three, two, one."

Kim grabbed Jake at the base of his hard on and gave him one solid lick from the base to the head of his penis before she took him in her mouth and began bobbing up and down on his dick.

"Oh just like that, you know just how to suck daddy's cock you bad, bad girl AHHHH!"

Bella and Jared broke into laughter, Jared snorted "She bit his dick!" And started laughing again. Paul came over and clamped his hands over their mouths in a familiar gesture.

When Jake composed himself, he took the the jersey off and laid it over the hood of Paul's car, picked Kim up and placed her over the jersey.

"Do you want my hard rod stabbing into your sweet virginal opening? Do you want the love doctor to make a house call, the love doctor can fix what ails you."

Sam clamped a hand over Paul's mouth and his own.

Kim reached between his legs and squeezed his balls, speaking through clenched teeth. "Why yes, love doctor, can you hurry up and help me?"

Midway through the scene Jake and Kim were both moaning, all hands, and really enjoying themselves. Causing both of them to ignore the shouting of the others warning of the Forks PD cruiser making it's way down the rocky road.

Paul pulled Seth's attention away from the camera long enough to point out the car, and they both bolted back to the cabin like the others, Quil carrying Emily and Jared carrying Bella.

Paul and Seth were about fifty feet inside the wood line as they heard Charlie Swan's voice from the loudspeaker of his patrol car. "Jacob Black... ma'am... Hands in the air!... Jacob...STOP HUMPING HER!"

An hour later they heard Paul's car pull into the driveway. Charlie had lectured them both, threatened to tell Billy, and handed them both a condom with a pamphlet about safe sexual relationships.

After wasting some time watching a documentary titled Walking with Monsters: Life before Dinosaurs (watching it now on Netflix, the kids torture me with It at least once a week, it was pretty neat the first dozen times.), they ordered some pizza.

After eating everyone slowly turned to look at Quil and Seth

"Are you two ready?" Sam asked as he tossed a quarter between his hands, both of them shook their heads no. "Alright, call it in the air."

Sam flicked the quarter.

Quil was on his hands and knees, ass in the air, on Sam and Emily's guest bed.

Leah was facing the wall, talking to her brother, "Just play with it Seth, we can't pass it off as sex if your dick isn't hard."

"Well, my dick won't get hard as long as Quil's ass is looking at it."

"Do you think I enjoy this shit man?" Quil looked over his shoulder.

"Considering Kim is gonna be hiding giving you a hand job I don't think you are hating it."

"Bella could give you one."

"Thanks for volunteering my services Leah."

"Anytime, Bells. so Seth is that gonna work?"

"Can I play with her tits too?"

"Sure you can."

"I'm standing right here. It's my tits and hand y'all are talking about."

"We know. Hurry up and take your shirt off."

Bella climbed beside Kim while peeling her tank off. "This is fucking ridiculous."

"Bella, can you like, lick it first." Seth asked while climbing behind Quil.

"Jesus Christ." She lifted her head and sucked it into her mouth. Ten seconds later Seth could cut diamonds with his dick.

Embry angled the camera so the girls were out of the shot as Emily coated them down. "Three, Two, One."

Bella held onto Seth's cock and angled in down as he began pumping into her hand, Quil doing the same into Kim's.

It lasted around two minutes until Quil jumped off the bed yelling. "Seth's dick rubbed my balls! Twice!"

The room was roaring as Seth told him he was sorry, still pumping into Bella's hand.

They got back into position and began again. After a few more minutes of going through the motions, Seth looked down to see Kim slide her tongue into Bella's mouth at the same time her free hand slid into Bella's shorts.

Seth reached down and began kneading her tits, tweaking and pulling her nipples.

After a few minutes he watched her peak with her orgasm as Kim swallowed her moans. Seth's head fell back as he roared.

...And shot his load on Quil's ass.

Quil squeaked out, "What the fuck Seth!" As he ran to the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : SM owns all.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favorite-ing. :) I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Let me know either way! :)

"Sex between a man and a woman can be wonderful, provided you can get between the right man and the right woman."

Woody Allen

The next morning Bella walked up to Leah's apartment. She watched Quil run out the back.

As she walked through the door, she was hit with the stench of new paint. Making her way to the guest room she watched Leah painting her guest room a dark red.

Looking down Bella noticed the large red hand prints on Leah's shorts and smirked.

"So what were you and Quil up to last night?"

Leah froze, "He, uh, helped me paint?"

"Uh huh, were you finger painting Le-Le?" Bella pointed out the handprints to her.

"Say nothing." Leah ordered as she marched to change her clothing.

When Leah walked back in Bella asked. "So what's up with the color change?"

"I was for the scene this morning with the girls, but my costume hasn't came in so we have to put that off until it does."

"So what's up for today then?"

" Jared, Emily, Kim and Quil. Quil and Jared are handy men and Emily and Kim can't pay." Leah grinned.

Bella snorted. "What about tonight?"

Smirking, Leah leaned into Bella. "That, my dear sweet pale face, will be Paul and Yourself."

Bella's face paled further. She was about to speak as Paul walked in carrying a tall padded table with large holes drilled in the corners and other various places.

He was followed by Embry, carrying a bunch of rope, a big box, and a flogger in his mouth.

Bella looked at Leah, with eyes wide as saucers.

"We should have just filmed the scene in my basement, Leah, then I wouldn't have to move all this shit back."

"How am I supposed to know what's lurking in your basement Paul? You chew our heads off if anyone even gets close to the door!"

Paul shrugged as Jake walked in from the kitchen, holding the U-shaped pipe from Leah's sink.

"I broke the sink for the scene, Leah."

Leah placed her head in her hands. "The sink doesn't actually need to be fixed, Jake."

He laid the pipe on her coffee table and shrugged. "Well, now it's authentic."

Jared and Quil walked through the door wearing two pairs of Jake's garage coveralls, the entire top unzipped and hanging around their hips.

They were both shifting around uncomfortably, Jared finally jammed his hand down his pants and started furiously scratching himself, followed quickly by Quil.

Jared toed off both of his boots then stripped the coveralls off, he ran over to Bella as he continued to scratch from his waist to his toes.

"BELLA, something it wrong! Make it better!"

She leaned closer and noticed tiny red bumps forming everywhere he was scratching.

"Shit Leah, come look at this!"

She noticed Jake huddled on the couch, shaking with laughter, tears in his eye.

"Jake, what did you do to them!"

He just shook his hand and continued laughing.

"JAKE! TELL ME! What did you do?"

He choked out, "Not me, they did it to themselves, those were covered in fiberglass dust."

"Bella, fix it! It itches so bad!"

She pulled out her phone, "Okay, Google says that you can use milk to help the itching. Or you can take a cold shower and use conditioner to wash it off. Or you.."

They both ran for the bathroom. Quil stopping by the kitchen on the way, pouring a gallon of milk on his crotch.

After Jared and Quil had shared a cold shower together, the two went in search for new clothing.

Emily and Kim were dressed and the guys had returned, they set up for the scene.

Jake began counting them down as Seth moved into place.

Emily opened the door and Jared spoke in a deep voice. "We hear you ladies have some pipe problems you need help with."

The girls giggled and grabbed their hands leading them to the kitchen.

Emily and Kim both bent over at the sink, wiggling their asses as per Leah's order on her dry erase board.

Emily spoke, "It's under there. It keeps getting wet. Can you see it?"

Quil cleared his throat, and lowered his voice, "I know exactly what you need."

Bella leaned over and whispered to Embry. "Me too. They need the damn pipe Jake ripped out."

Embry grinned at her and chuckled as Leah turned to them and glared, miming zipping her lips.

When the two turned back to the scene Kim had her hand on her chest in faked surprise, "But how will we ever be able to pay that? It's so much."

Embry nudged Bella, mimicking Jared's low voice. "With copious amounts of blowjobs. And riding Quil's rainbow."

Bella was trying to hold in her amusement as Leah directed Paul to separate the troublemakers. He plopped between them as Bella leaned over him to Embry, trying her best to sound like Emily. "But please mister, I just want a taste of your rainbow."

Paul's mouth twitched as he held in a smile, "You two need help."

Bella climbed into Paul's lap, pulling Embry to her, "But how would we ever pay for it?" Paul pushed them both into the floor as they cackled. He sent Leah over to babysit. The two were on their best behavior.

They watched as Jared rammed into Emily as she was laid across the island with both legs being held in the air.

Quil was behind Kim on the floor, she was arching her back and moaning.

All was well until they heard an odd noise,

*Thump*

"Ouch"

*thump*

*thump*

"Owww"

*thump*

*thump*

"Ughhh"

*thump*

*thump*

"Oh fuck, what the fuck happened to her?!" Quil was frantic. "I fucked her to death!"

The group ran over to check on them, Leah telling Seth to keep filming Emily and Jared and they would edit the sound out.

Bella had Kim's head in her lap as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room and realized what was going on.

Quil let out a relieved sigh, "Oh thank god you're alive. I guess my lovin is just too much for you to handle."

Kim snorted. "Either that, or you repeatedly ramming my head into the cabinet."

Embry brought her an ice pack for the knot on her head.

After Emily and Jared finished, Bella went to shower for her scene with Paul.

Jake came into the bathroom and lifted the toilet lid. As he was unbuttoning his pants, Bella stuck her head around the shower curtain. "Uh, what the hell are you doing?"

"Gotta poop." He told her sitting on the seat.

"Seriously Jake?"

He nodded as his face took on a look of concentration.

"Good lord what the hell did you eat Jake?! Can you at least do a courtesy flush?" Bella pinched her nostrils together.

He nodded again, as he reached back to push the lever he asked. "You ever wonder if when you flush while pooping, that the water cyclone will grab it and rip it out of your butt?"

"No, Jake. I can't say I have." She just shook her head.

As he rolled the toilet paper over his hand he asked. "I wonder how much paper we waste on pooping a year. That's a fuck load of trees. Or is this the same kind of paper? Is it made out of trees Bells? It's a soft ass tree if it is. One time Quil tried to use bark when we were on patrol and.."

"Are you finished Jake?!"

He flushed the toilet and fastened his jeans. "Yup, all yours Bells."

She stepped out and dried herself off, after styling her hair and makeup she slipped into Leah's robe and walked to the guest bedroom where the others were gathered.

She slipped off the robe and Paul lifted her onto the table. He began wrapping the rope around her ankles and tying them through the holes drilled into the table.

As he finished tying her wrist so she was in a kneeling position, she asked. "So that's it no warming up or nothing?"

He smirked at her. "You'll be warmed up, trust me on that Bella."

The others were so engrossed in watching the two in front of them they didn't hear Charlie until the front door had shut and his voice rang through the house. "Leah, your mom sent me with some dinner. Is Bells here? I saw her truck outside."

The group began filing out of the bedroom window. Paul was trying to untie Bella but was only able to release one wrist before Bella told him to hide. Paul managed to shut the closet just as Charlie opened the bedroom door.

"Oh...shit." He looked between his bound daughter, Leah, and the leather flogger on the arm chair. He was a vibrant shade of purple as he shut the door.

"Girls, I know at your age, uhhh, things can be confusing. And it's normal to uhhh, experiment with uhhh, things. Sue and I will support you both whatever you decided. Uhhh, yeah so if you need to talk about, things, then call Sue."

They heard him run out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

Paul peeked through the closet door, then walked out.

Leah looked at them. "So yeah that was awkward."

Bella glared at her. "Ya fucking think?"

Charlie looked at his best friend as he finished his fourth beer in thirty minutes.

"I'm telling you Billy, those kids are up to something. Yesterday, I found Jake giving it to Jared's girlfriend ON LAHOTE'S CAR! Then today, I walk in to find Bella tied up naked and Leah about to beat on her. Leather every damn where."

Billy shook his head. "You don't think?"

"NO, nothing like that. But I'm going to figure out what's going on one way or the other."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: SM owns all... bitch.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! To respond to some of the reviews, the only relationships -so far- are Sam/Emily and Jared/Kim. No worries, we won't get stuck on that :). So happy y'all are liking this! I've finished this story and started on the sequel, so the updates should be steady. Let me know if you like it!

Chapter 7- Get off on the pain

"I urge you all today, especially today during these times of chaos and war, to love yourself without reservations and to love each other without restraint. Unless you're into leather."

Margaret Cho

BACK AT LEAH'S APARTMENT

Paul was re tying Bella's wrist as the others made their way back into the bedroom.

Paul looked at Seth, tying a blindfold over Bella's eyes. "You ready?" Seth nodded.

Sam counted, "Three, two.."

Bella felt the sting of the leather straps as they came down, first on her left then over her right nipple. She hissed but couldn't explain her body's reaction to push forward for more.

She counted as she was struck six more times on each tit, then she felt the back of Paul's hand swat her pussy as he ordered her up.

When she rose higher Paul ground the flat surface of a vibrating wand onto her clit. She felt his teeth on her throat as he made his way to her ear, he bit down before growling out. "How does that feel my little pet? I've got to admit, I like watching you squirm."

He reached down and tweaked her nipple.

Her breathing was ragged as she felt the coil in her lower belly tighten, ready to spring open at any moment.

He stopped touching her and pulled the vibe away. She groaned and her hips bucked, missing the contact.

Paul chuckled and tapped the end of her nose. "Patience pet."

She felt his rough hands fondle and squeeze her breasts, the heat of his hand soothing and burning the marks left by the leather.

He replaced the vibe and she began grinding against it again. She felt his thumb and index finger close over each nipple and pinch down hard, wincing at the pain as he spoke again. "I love your tits. I think they need some jewelry pet."

She felt the teeth of the metal clamp down, first on her left then right nipple. Paul pulled the chain that connected the pair.

She moaned and pressed onto the vibrator again. She felt her orgasm closing in, and Paul pulled the toy away again.

Bella screamed, her eyes watering in frustration. and she felt the blindfold dampen.

Paul's hand landed hard on her ass as he nipped the side of her ribcage with his teeth, she whimpered.

His hand came down again, he ran it in a soothing circle over the set of his cherry red handprints.

"You may cum when I allow it, pet."

She felt his finger run over her bottom lip, opening her mouth sucking his finger in running her tongue over it. He hooked his index finger on her lower teeth and she opened her mouth further.

"Good girl." He cooed at her.

She felt cold metal on her lip as he ordered her to suck. The smooth metal ball slid into her mouth warming instantly.

Paul placed his hand between her legs and ran a finger from her pussy to her clit, drawing lazy circles over the bundle of nerves.

As Bella arched her back she felt the metal ball press against her ass. Paul quickened the pace of his finger as he pushed the plug further. Bella gasped as she felt the ball enter her completely.

Paul moved behind Bella, teasing her with the head of his cock, letting it slip into her pussy then pulling back out.

She tried to push back onto him but the restraints stopped her movement.

The blindfold was soaked as her tears fell, the need for her release so severe. She begged him. "Please, Paul, god just please. I can't stand it Paul. Please let me cum!"

He slammed into her and she came instantly, her entire body shaking with tremors. He reached under her arms and grabbed her shoulders pulling her harder onto him. Her orgasm continued, and every time he touched her another would scream through her body.

By the time Paul had filled her with his cum, Bella was shaking, covered in sweat, and near hysteria from her lack of control over her own body.

Paul untied her as quick as he could and pulled the blindfold from her face, wrapping the blanket from the bed around her and pulled her to his chest.

He cooed at her. "Shhh...Bells you're okay. I've got you."

She burrowed further into him as he stopped to tell Leah he was taking Bella to Leah's room until she calmed down.

Leah just nodded.

A few minutes later Kim broke the silence. "So, I'm going to go rub one out. Y'all have a good night." Jared followed her out the door.

Jake nodded. "Me too." And followed them.

Sam looked out into the hallway. "Do you think she is alright?"

Embry nodded, "I think the intensity of it all just shocked her. Just give her a hour or two."

Eventually everyone but Quil had left. He and Leah waited for the two on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Let's commit a Felony

"So I'm licking jelly off my boyfriend and all of a sudden I'm thinking, 'Oh my God, I'm turning into my mother.'"

—Sarah Silverman

A/N: Double update because the other was short. :) Thanks for reading! Let me know if you like it.

After Bella had calmed down Paul helped her dress and they walked into the living room to find Quil on top of Leah, his hands up her shirt and tongue down her throat.

Paul cleared his throat and Leah pushed Quil off of her.

As she straightened her shirt Leah looked up. "We need to have an emergency meeting."

They began calling the others back to the apartment. Slowly the group started making their way to Leah's.

As they gathered Leah looked at Jake and Bella. "So, when is Charlie and Billy's next fishing trip?"

"Tomorrow morning. Why?" Jake raised his eyebrow at her.

A grin crept over her face. "Okay, this is what we are going to do."

****Time Skip to the next morning****

Bella was trying to steer the police cruiser around a curve on the back road by the pond her father was currently fishing at with Billy.

Sam and Jake were behind the car pushing it down the road.

Bella whispered. "How much farther before we can just start the car?"

Jared stuck his arm in grabbing the steering wheel and helped her maneuver around the bend in the road. "We should be good to go now. I doubt Charlie would hear the engine from here."

"He is going to kill me if he finds out we stole the car. Probably kick me out." She looked up as Jared opened the door and slid in beside her, put his foot on the breaks and shifted the car into park so he could start the engine.

" A. We aren't gonna get caught. B. He won't kill you if he did find out. C. You won't be homeless long. I'm pretty damn sure a few of the pack would have already had you on the rez if you would have given the okay. Fuck, even Kim has started a 'brainstorming board' on ideas of how to get you to move in with me and her."

Jake and Sam angled their long legs into the back of the cruiser as Jared sped along the back road to the meeting place of the next scene.

They pulled behind Leah's car and stepped out onto the gravel. Leah handed Jared a mock police uniform. After he slipped on the shirt and began buttoning, she pressed a fake mustache above his lip.

Bella looked at Leah. "Really lee?"

Leah snorted. "Seems more...realistic."

They looked over and noticed Kim on her knees beside the police car with a huge sharpie in her hand.

As Kim stood back to admire her work, the others started laughing.

Bella giggled. "SPorks police department?"

Kim grinned at her. "It works."

Leah lead Bella to sit in her car as Seth got into position with the video camera. Seth gave them the thumbs up and Jared began strutting to Leah's car.

Jared placed both hands above the drivers window and leaned down to eye level with Bella.

"Do you know why I pulled you over today ma'am?"

Bella shook her head. "No sir."

"We have reason to believe this car has been involved in a feline theft within the area."

Bella tried to keep a straight face. "Someone stole a cat?"

"Yes, ma'am. I need you to step out of the vehicle so I can perform a thorough search.."

Bella opened the door and stood to her feet.

"I need you to face the car and place your hands on your head, ma'am."

She did as he asked.

Jared pushed himself against her from behind. "Are you harboring any felines on your person ma'am?"

Bella snorted and shook her head. "No sir."

Jared slipped his hands under her shirt and squeezed her boobs. "No cats here."

Bella bit her lip to hold in her grin. "Certainly not."

Jared squatted down behind her as he ran his hands down the outside of her legs. "Nothing here either."

He swatted the inside of her thighs and Bella spread her legs further. Jared's hands migrated up the jean skirt Bella was wearing, bunching it around her hips.

"I found the kitty."

MEANWHILE ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD BY THE FISHING HOLE :)

"Dave, I need you to be on the look out for my cruiser. Me and Billy were fishing by La Push and someone took it...You're in the area?...Thanks Dave."

Charlie ran his hand through his hair and tossed his cell back into his pocket. "GOD DAMN IT!"

BACK WITH OUR GROUP OF MISCREANTS

Jared had Bella's hands held over her head with one of his as he licked from her collarbone to just below her ear.

He ran his hand down to dip into her panties, "Now how am I supposed to deal with such a hardened criminal as yourself ma'am? "

Bella hitched her leg up around his hip, "Anyway that you see fit, Deputy Pantydropper."

Jake yelled out, "Tase her ass!" And started running from Leah.

"Fuck you Jake! It's not my fault you shot yourself in the leg with the taser gun last year! Charlie told you to stop, but would you listen?!"

"Bella! Shut up, get back into character!" Leah yelled as she drug Jake back over by his nipple as he yelped.

Jared released Bella's hands and cupped her ass, grinding his dick into her. "I think you need to ride my night stick, little lady."

Jared moved them to the front of the SPorks police car and leaned back on the hood as Bella unbuckled his belt and the waistband of his pants. He lifted his hips so she could remove them.

His cock sprung free. Bella licked her lips. She brought her shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground, then slipped out of her skirt.

She climbed onto the hood and swung her leg over so she was hovering above his dick.

Jared held her by the hips. "You ready to ride ma'am?"

Bella grinned at him, "Giddy up." and sunk down on to him.

Jared helped her lift herself up, then slam back against him.

Bella moaned. "Oh that feels so good Jare...Officer."

Bella felt him push deeper into her, she yelled out and rotated her hips against his.

"Fuck, feels so good, so tight." Jared closed his eyes and ran his tongue over his lips.

When he opened his eyes the others started yelling. He noticed the red and blue lights in Leah's side mirror.

He crossed his arms behind Bella's back, still inside of her, and began running into the forest beside them.

Bella was bouncing up and down on his dick as he ran. She threw her head back. "Oh God, don't stop Jared!"

He bent and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.

He heard a loud thump and watched as Seth ran into a tree backwards with camera in hand, still trying to record them.

Jared slowed down as they came to a clearing. He pressed Bella's back against a tree and continued to slam into her.

He was nibbling her neck when he felt her pelvic muscles begin to pulsate and her breathing become rampant. Pressed his lips to hers. Her lips parted and he slipped his tongue in her mouth for a taste.

She moaned into his mouth as her orgasm peaked. She felt him release a few seconds after.

Jared rested his head against her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. "Maybe I should help Kim with her moving you in ideas."

He flipped them around and sat with his back against the tree as the group started to arrive.

Leah was freaking out. "How are we going to explain my car being there?!"

Sam spoke. "Leah, phase and run to your apartment. Call and report your car stolen."

She nodded and ran back into the woods.

Bella looked up at Sam. "My Dad is going to freak if he shows up and sees my clothes there. I wear that shirt all the time. Plus my panties are on the ground. How are we going to explain that one away?"

Sam looked up at the cloudy sky. "Fuck."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy it!

"Publishing a sophisticated men's magazine seemed to me the best possible way of fulfilling a dream I'd been nurturing ever since I was a teenager: to get laid, a lot."

Hugh Hefner

Leah ran into the back of her apartment, grabbed her phone and dialed Charlie's cell.

"Charlie! I went to grab something out of me car and it's gone! I think someone stole it!" She lied while dressing.

"Yeah, I found it with mine. Do you know where Bella is?" Charlie asked, his voice borderline frantic.

"Uhh, she is, in my shower, at the moment."

"I'm going to bring your car over, then have Dave drive me to pick up mine, I want to talk to both of you girls."

"Okay...when?"

"I will be there in about five minutes."

Leah ended the call and dialed Sam number as quickly as possible.

"What Leah?"

"I need you to get Bella here NOW! Charlie is on his way!"

Leah ran into her room and grabbed Bella some clothes to throw on. As she was walking back out the door, Sam came running naked through the back, carrying an equally naked Bella.

Leah threw the clothes at Bella as the remainder of the pack arrived, Kim and Emily being the only clothed of them.

Leah threw her hands in the air and motioned them over to the couch as she and Bella walked to the front door to greet Charlie.

When they opened the door, Charlie was standing with his hand up ready to knock on the door.

"Hey Dad." "Hey Charlie."

"Leah, Isabella, cut the shit. Do you two know who took the cars? And why were your clothes there Bella?"

"No, we have absolutely no idea who would have done such a horrible thing!" Leah shook her head back and forth like a three year old denying taking a cookie.

"You're overselling your story Leah."

"My clothes must have been in the car, I'm sure that's where they came from. Maybe whoever took the cars were cross dressers. That's probably what the criminals were doing, trying my clothes on!" Bella's face was one of mock horror, her hand clutching her chest.

"And you still can't lie for shit Bella."

As Charlie was talking to them Jake reached over and pinched Bella on her ass, when she yelped Charlie pushed his way through the girls to find the seven naked shifters lounging in the living room, Emily and Kim standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? SAM, EMILY, YOU TWO ARE A PART OF THIS SHIT TOO?!"

Sam hung his head and Emily tried to hide behind Kim.

"We, uh, it's hot out Charlie."

"Shut up Jake."

"Dad, it's not what it looks like?"

"You don't even want to know what it looks like to me Isabella. I'm leaving." Charlie walked out slamming the door.

Kim broke the silence as she sat down on Jared lap, pulling Bella to sit on her, "That was awkward, so what are the plans for tonight? Bella do you want to come to the house with me and Jared? We could find something to do."

Seth pulled Bella from Kim and placed her in his lap and fake yawned. "I could use a nap. How about you Bella? You wanna go snuggle?"

Before she could answer she was wrapped in Jake's arms and pulled to his chest. "I'm hungry. You want to go to my house Bells, we could find something real special for me to eat."

Paul snatched her from Jake, "Swan and me already have plans tonight. You boys...and girl, have a nice day."

Paul stood and walked to Leah's room, grabbed a pair of zebra print pajama pants and pulled them on.

He pulled Bella out of the back door by her hand.

Leah shook her head and looked from the door back to the pack. "So, uh, y'all hungry?"

Everyone nodded. "Seth, call and order some pizza."

Seth sighed, "Pizza again?"

Leah's eyes sparkled "Shut up Seth, OHHH tell them to send an extra pizza box."

Seth's phone dinged and he grinned at the text on the screen. "No problem lee lee."

Paul and Bella were dressed in black from head to toe as they crept across Leah's back yard to her guest room window.

Bella whispered over her shoulder to Paul, "Location acquired, going to run a uhhh recon?"

Bella tippy toed to the living room window and spotted Leah sitting on the sofa and Quil on his hands and knees in front of her.

She crept back to Paul under the bedroom window. "Targets are inside, as suspected."

Paul leaned down and kissed her cheek, "You're so fucking cute in creeper mode."

Paul popped the screen off, and silently slid the window up. He picked Bella up under her arms from behind and she stuck her legs through and slipped into the house.

Bella took the camera that Seth had brought to them earlier as Paul pulled himself through the window.

Paul took the camera from Bella and picked her up so she was straddling his hip, supporting her with his forearm. He strode to the door of the bedroom and stopped as they heard Leah.

'You're such a good puppy, follow me to the bedroom and I will give you a treat."

Paul sprinted to Leah's room and hid beside Bella in the closet. He held the camera between the small opening he had created earlier in the slats of the door.

He looked over at Bella and whispered, "You ready Swan?"

Bella nodded at him and grinned.

Leah walked into the doorway wearing a latex corset and thigh high boots, she was pulling on a leash and Quil crawled through the doorway wearing only a collar that was connected to Leah's leash.

Bella looked at Paul with wide eyes, he pulled his finger to his lips signaling for her to remain quiet.

Bella turned back and saw Leah propped against the headboard with her knees bent and legs spread wide and Quil climbed onto the bed.

Leah patted her pussy and ordered Quil, "Make me happy puppy and you can have your treat."

Quil all but dove face first into her, Leah let out a throaty moan.

"You're such a good puppy, working hard for your special treat."

Quil continued until Leah pulled him up with the leash. Leah ran her hand over his dick, "Do you want me to suck your cock puppy?"

Quil nodded as Leah flipped them over and kneeled between his legs.

She licked from the base to the head of his dick then sucked him into her mouth, massaging the under side with the tip of her tongue before taking him into her mouth until he reached the back of her throat.

Paul looked over at Bella, she was absorbed in watching Quil and Leah. He noticed her legs shifting against each other, her body seeking friction whether she was aware or not.

Paul laid the camera down and pulled her to his lap sitting her across his thighs. He whispered in her ear to continue watching Quil and Leah as he unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper down.

He began kissing her neck and slipped his hand under her lacy panties to find her soaked pussy. He traced his index finger between her wet lips and found her clit, Paul moved his mouth to hers and swallowed the moans she let out.

Paul pulled his hand away when Bella moved to straddle his hips. She grinded herself on to his hard dick through his pants. Paul's hands moved under her shirt to squeeze her tits, as her mouth crashed back to his.

He slide one of his hands down to grip around her lower back and pushed his cock against her. She arched her back and her head fell backwards as Paul bit her nipple through the black t-shirt.

Leah's head snapped to her closet and whispered to Quil, "Baby, I think something is in the closet."

Quil's huge frame stepped off the bed and strode to the closet, he snatched the door open and Paul and Bella broke apart.

All four people were shock.

Leah spotted the small red light of the camera.

"What the fuck!"

Bella looked up at her, "Um, SURPRISE!"

Paul smirked and helped Bella off the floor, grabbing her hand with his right and camera with his left hand, and walked to the door.

He paused just before walking out the back door, and yelled, "NIGHT PUPPY!" Over his shoulder.

The heard Quil barreling through the house as Paul scooped Bella up and ran.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Quil had stopped chasing them and turned back for Leah's house, Paul and Bella had arrived in front of Paul's cabin.

Bella slid down Paul's body, landing on her converse clad feet. She looked up at him, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and spoke, "So, I guess I should go home. Thanks for, um, tonight."

Paul leaned down until his mouth was millimeters from her ear, Bella's body was shivering when she felt his hot breath cross over her skin as his low, rough voice asked, "Do you want to stay with me Bella? We could go to sleep, or finish a few things up if you want."

She looked from his face, to the front door of his cabin and back, then nodded. Paul grabbed her hand and strolled down the pebbled walkway, up the porch stairs, and through the door.

Paul placed the camera on the small table in the entryway and shut the door. He turned to face Bella.

She threw her arms around his neck pulling them together until their mouths found each other for the second time that night.

Paul ran his hands down Bella's back until they were cupping her ass. He picked her up, pushing her against the door, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her head rolled back as his mouth moved to taste the skin of her neck, releasing a loud moan when he sucked a sensitive area between his lips.

Paul moved back when Bella began fumbling with the black shirt she was wearing. She pulled the material over her head and threw it to the floor.

Paul's mouth went back to conquer the new skin she had reviled, he ground his solid dick against her dampened core as he nibbled through the lace of her bra.

Paul carried her to the sofa and sat down, Bella's hands went under his shirt to his chest. He reached his hand over his shoulder and between his shoulder blades, bunching the fabric in his hand and pulling it over his head.

Bella bent over and ran her tongue over his pectoral muscle and small pebbled nipple, tasting the saltiness and musk of his skin.

Paul hissed, his head falling back on the sofa. He grabbed around her hips and pushed himself against her again.

Paul stood and carried her over to the bay window at the front of his cabin. He placed her on her feet and pulled the curtains away to reveal the sky that was lightening by the minute.

Paul stood behind her as she faced the street, watching the homes around them as random lights were shut on and off with the occupants waking for the day.

Bella felt his hands glide over her stomach and to the waistband of her pants.

Paul spoke against her neck as he popped the button of her black jeans and lowered the zipper.

"We know that you get off watching, I want to know your reaction to being watched."

He pulled her shoes and pants off, leaving her in just her bra and the strip of fabric of her underwear.

Her breath caught when she felt his chest press against her back, his hands moving, one pulling the cups of her bra down and the other going under the edge of her panties to tease her.

She closed her eyes as his fingers danced over her clit. When she opened them she could see a woman jogging down the road.

She whimpered as Paul plunged a long finger into her soaked slit and gave her and open mouth kiss on her neck.

"So you do like being on display. What are you going to do when someone looks over here and actually sees you babe?"

Bella groaned and pushed her hips forward, trying to gain more friction from his hand. Paul began strumming her clit with his thumb.

His hot breath was on her ear again, "Careful baby, Sue just pulled up to the diner over there, it would be hard to come up with an excuse to the reason you're standing here fucking my fingers."

She pushed against him harder as her breathing had switched to shallow panting.

"P-paul l need you inside of me."

He pushed his hand against her, "I am inside of you Bella."

"No, I need YOU Paul."

He smiled against her shoulder and pulled his hands from her, she whimpered at the loss of contact. He sucked one of his fingers into his mouth to taste her, then held it up to her mouth.

His dick twitched when her lips circled around his finger, her tongue running along the digit.

Paul let his shorts drop around his ankles and kicked them away. He pushed her shoulders, bending her slightly and ran the head of his cock over her pussy before pushing forward into her.

Paul pulled her against his chest and returned with his ministrations to her clit. Bella's knees were near buckling and Paul used his free arm to support against her chest.

Through their combined moans and groans, Bella heard Paul speak again.

"It looks like you have an audience baby."

She looked up to see a man in his late forties watching them as he held onto a leash connected to a medium sized dog.

Bella felt the walls of her pussy contract as she fell over the edge of her orgasm, Paul's cock shooting hot streams of his seed into her as she milked him.

She looked up and the man had begun to walk away. Bella's legs finally gave out as Paul scooped her up and walked to his bedroom.

He pulled back the top sheet and laid them both down, pulling Bella against his side.

Paul kissed her temple and told her to nap before the had to go back over to Leah's.

She snuggle into the crook of his neck as he nuzzled his nose into her hair and they drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"There is nothing wrong with going to bed with someone of your own sex. People should be very free with sex, they should draw the line at goats."

Elton John

Bella walked into Leah's apartment the next morning and was face to, well, chest with Jake dressed in a stethoscope, doctors coat, and silky black boxers covered in hearts.

She mumbled out, "Morning love doctor." As she stumbled to the kitchen for coffee.

Bella sat down on the sofa and looked at Quil and Leah, their faces shoved into Quil's laptop.

"What are you two doing?" She gulped more of the steamy liquid.

"If you must know, you pervy little peeping tom, we are editing videos and finishing up the website. Quil is going to edit what we do today and should have some videos up by morning, the orgy is gonna cost extra." Leah continued to look at the screen.

"Holy shit, people are going to be watching them by tomorrow?"

Quil just nodded at Bella.

"Bella look at this!" Jake threw the white jacket off and turned his ass towards her.

Bella raised her eyebrow, "What Jakey?"

Jake pulled the boxers off his ass to reveal a hot pink heart temporary tattoo on the top left corner of his left ass cheek.

She took another sip of coffee, "That's nice Jake."

"Not the best part, watch." He thrust his hips in the air and cracked up laughing, "It beats! You think we could find Edwards address and send him a video?"

Bella spit her coffee out as she laughed, "Holy shit, I don't know if we will be able to find an address but we sure as hell are going to try."

Bella was using her phone to capture a video of Jake's ass when the others walked in, Jake turned and gave the phone a smile and patted above his heart, mouthed 'Fuck you eddie' the Bella turned the camera to herself, grinned, flipped the middle finger and ended the video.

Emily was pulling the white latex of her nurses costume, "This thing is itchy as hell. I have no idea why someone would actually want to wear it, I already feel sweaty."

Quil continued to work on the laptop as the remainder of the group moved to the guest room.

Bella looked around, "How the hell did all of this get here? An exam table, the divider curtains?!"

Seth smiled and answered, "Last night, Jake and me took Momma's keys to the clinic and moved it over here. Gotta sneak it back after."

/IDTE8DpkKE4

Bella just shook her head.

Seth picked up the camera and got into position and asked if everyone was ready, Jake, Emily, and Leah nodded.

Emily walked into the frame and dropped the folder she was holding, when she bent down to pick up the paper that had scattered on the floor the poor excuse of a nurse uniform rode up revealing a cherry red pair of undies.

Jake strode over to her, running his hand up the back of her thigh and over the lacy material.

"I think it's time for your check up, go sit on the exam table Nurse Young."

Emily hopped onto the table and crossed her stocking clad legs.

Jake pulled the stethoscope from around his neck, attached it to his ears and placed the bell against her chest.

Pulling the dress down until her tits bounced free, he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

Jake pulled back and removed the stethoscope, "Your heart is racing, let Dr. Love take your temperature."

Emily slipped off of the table and onto her knees, taking Jake's dick into her mouth.

"Dr. Love is gonna give you some special medicine!" Jake thrust forward until his cock hit the back of her throat.

Leah was furiously writing on her board to Emily to make more sounds.

Jake looked at Bella and mouthed, 'Is the heart showing?'

Bella nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

Jared leaned into her and whispered, "Why is Jake so worried about that tattoo, and what the fuck was he doing when we got here?"

Bella explained the video they had made for fuckward, causing them both to cracked up again.

Paul, once again, clamped his hands over their mouths to keep them quiet.

Kim crawled over to Bella and started playing with her hair and asking if she had plans tonight.

Jared winked at Bella.

Leah turned to them and glared, "Shut up! Emily, LOUDER!"

Emily slurped on Jake's dick as loud as she could.

Jake was trying to look at his ass and pulled back, when he thrust forward again his cock hit something hard.

As Jake looked down, Emily was clutching her face.

"What the fuck Jake?! You poked me in the eye with your dick!"

Sam and Embry ran over to check on her, but halfway there slipped through lube that had gotten onto the hardwood.

They crashed into Jake, Embry's knee catching him in the balls.

Jake curled into the fetal position and started gagging between gasps of breath.

Kim had pushed Bella to the ground, straddling her waist, and was licking and kissing her neck as Paul and Jared watched, palming their dicks through the cut offs they were wearing.

Seth had moved to film Kim and Bella.

Leah bellowed, "CUT!" and swatted Seth in the back of the head.

Ten minute later, Emily and Jake were sitting on Leah's couch with an ice pack on her eye and his crotch.

Embry had ran to get Sam and himself less lubed clothes.

Seth was sitting beside Quil helping to edit more videos.

And Paul and Jared were sitting on the loveseat with some of Kim and some of Bella in both their laps.

Leah threw herself down beside Quil and sighed.

Quil looked at her and smirked, "So how did the scene go Princess?"

She flipped him off and closed her eyes for a break from the asylum.


	12. Chapter 12

"Would women find vampires even sexier and more romantic if instead of fangs they had rose thorns? It's thoughts like these I think of when digging in my garden, looking for my one true love (If only I could remember where I buried her!). "

Jarod Kintz

After the well needed break, Seth was standing on Leah's front deck dressed in khaki pants and a red polo, holding an empty pizza box.

He pulled at the collar and complained for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"This shirt is burning me alive, how long until Bella is dressed?"

Leah rolled her eyes, "I'm sure she's almost finished, stop being a little bitch."

Seth flipped her off as the bathroom door opened, revealing Bella dressed in a see through crimson red nighty, complete with feather trim around the bottom.

"This is so damn stupid, who would answer the door wearing this shit?" Bella waved her hand down her body.

Leah shook her head, "Everyone ready so whine bag one and two can get naked?"

Seth unzipped his pants, gave his dick a few strokes, and pushed it through the hole Leah had cut in the pizza box. "Ready."

Jake shut the door and Embry began filming.

Seth pushed the button for the doorbell and waited.

... and waited...

And waited some more...

Then finally opened the door to find Jake laughing on the floor, with Bella on top of him, trying her hardest to give him a purple nurple.

Seth raised his eyebrow at them, "What the hell is going on?"

Bella snapped her head around at him, "This, ASSHOLE, gave me a wedgie with this damn gstring! Do you have any idea how that feels?!"

Seth held his hands up in innocence, then pointed at Jake, "It was him."

After she successfully twisted Jake's nipple as hard as she could, they began the scene again.

Seth rang the doorbell again and Bella hurried to open the door.

He smiled, "Special delivery!"

Bella lifted the lid to see his dick then pseudo moaned while stroking Seth, "OHHH my favorite!"

She held up a hundred dollar bill and squeezed her boob through the translucent material, "Are you going to earn your tip Seth?"

He nodded and followed her to the sofa.

Seth screamed as he tried to pull the box away from his dick.

"Ahhhh! My cock is stuck in the box! What the fuck do I do?!"

His eyes searched frantically around the room of shocked and amused faces.

Leah walked up and yanked the box, pulling Seth with it, then shrugged, "Hump wearing the box, once you shoot your baby batter it'll come off."

Seth looked at her wide eyed, "But..well..okay." and nodded.

Seth bent Bella over the arm of the sofa and slammed into her.

"Mother. Fucking. Wrong. Hole. Seth." Bella seethed through clenched teeth.

He pulled out and lifted his shoulders, "Sorry Bells."

She gave him a quick nod and he positioned himself again.

Bella's face was shoved into the cushion as Seth was jackhammering into her, the pizza box smacking her back with every thrust.

Jared whispered to Paul, "Oh, that's super fucking sexy." And they both started laughing.

Bella flipped them off and mouthed "Go fuck yourselves" to the cackling idiots.

Seth eventually pulled out and shot his load on her ass, and after a few minutes was able to remove the box.

Jared brought Bella a wet washcloth to clean up with before she went to shower.

She was wiping Seth's jizz off her lower back and ass cheek when Jake walked over and grabbed his cock through his cut offs, "You wanna suck on my pepperoni stick Bella?"

A loud splat rang through the room as the cum covered cloth stuck to Jake's face.

Bella smirked as Jake squealed running to the bathroom.

***The Following Morning***

Quil looked around, "Everybody ready? No going back after this hits."

They nodded, and Quil selected the option to release Sam and Bella's 2 hours edited sexcapade, under the title 'Night of the Wolf: Doggie Style.' And Embry and Emily's scene, 'Peen Wolf'.

Everyone released the breath they were holding as the videos went live.

Leah stood up, drawing everyone's attention away from the laptop screen. "Kim, Sam, you two ready for the shower sex?"

The two nodded and walked to the bathroom, most of the group following behind them.

Kim undressed, turned the shower on, and checked the temperature of the water as she stepped in.

She ran her hands over her body and smirked at Bella.

Leah rolled her eyes, "Jesus Kim, FOCUS!"

Kim began staring straight at Bella's tits.

Paul snorted, "On Sam, focus on Sam."

Kim huffed then looked at the now naked Sam as he stepped into the shower.

Seth began filming as Sam ran his hands over Kim's stomach and up to fondle her boobs. She stuck her tongue out licking his bicep, while looking into Bella's eyes again.

"Christ, Bella get out of the bathroom." Leah ordered while rubbing her temples.

Bella walked out to the living room, followed by Jared.

She stopped by the kitchen, grabbing a pint of chocolate cheese cake ice cream and spoon on the way.

Jared sat beside her on the couch as she flipped through the channels of the television, landing on the hallmark channel and digging into the ice cream.

After five minutes of watching the cheesy romantic drama, Bella was a blubbering mess and Jared hauled her into his lap.

She shoved another spoonful into her mouth and her chin quivered, "I...sniff...have no...sniff...idea...sniff..what's wrong...sniff...with me."

She shoved a spoonful into Jared's mouth as he nuzzled his nose into her neck and inhaled.

"You're four or five days from your cycle, hormones got you all jacked up."

Jared ran his hand to her lower belly and began massaging her, using his body heat to ease her discomfort.

Sam had Kim bent over holding her ankles as the water ran over them. As she had her fourth orgasm of the day, her knees buckled, Sam holding her up as he roared shooting his seed into her.

After drying off and dressing, the pack walked into the living room to find Jared and Bella holding each other, crying over the ending of the sappy movie.

Paul and Jake started laughing at the pair, Bella threw the spoon at Jacob and empty carton of Ben and Jerry's at Paul yelling "Don't judge us!" And breaking out into another round of tears.

Kim walked over to comfort them, and Paul drug his feet until he was close enough to pat Bella's head like a puppy.

Quil cleared his throat, "So should we check out how the videos are selling?"

Everyone huddled around the laptop with wide eyes.

Leah broke the silence with a whispered, "Holy. Shit."

***Meanwhile in Alaska***

Jasper Whitlock kicked his old leather boot onto the desk in the guest study, powering on the desktop to find something to jack his dick to, other than the two by four of a mate, or the three whore sister's. He couldn't take a shower without one of the whores trying to jump on his cock.

When he was strolling through the search results he read the words 'Wolfpack Studios' and clicked the Web link snickering to himself.

After entering his credit card information, he selected a video and unzipped his jeans. The opening shot was a nice round ass scanning up to mahogany hair.

He closed his eyes and began stroking his cock. As soon as he heard Bella's voice over the speakers his eyes shot open, but when he saw her face his jaw dropped.

Two hours later, he was still glued to the desk chair watching Sam Uley pound Virgin no more Bella's pink pussy.

When the video ended he ran for his stash of porn in the back of his closet. Once he found what he was after, Jasper grinned to himself, looks like it's time for a trip to Washington.

A/N: Hope y'all liked it :) Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Sneaky. Little. Bitches.

"Just erotic. Nothing kinky. It's the difference between using a feather and using a chicken."

Terry Pratchett

Leah, Bella, Kim, and Emily had cornered Jake in the kitchen while the other men were outside. Leah ran her fingertip down Jacob's chest.

"I just don't know if any of the others could handle having all of us at once, but you're just so big and strong, we thought we would ask."

Bella bit her lip, batted her eyelashes, and added, "It makes me so wet Jake, all of us with you. I can't get it out of my head." She grabbed his upper arm and moaned.

Kim rubbed her hand over his hard stomach. "I need more of you Jake, we got interrupted last time." She looked up at him pouting with her lips.

Emily pulled him closer to her, licked his neck, and whispered into his ear, "I barely got a taste Jakey. Can you be our little secret?"

Jake was speechless, his eyes searched the room to be sure they were the only people present and nodded. In a low voice he asked, "So you all just pick me up, then we," He circled his finger around pointing to the group of five, "get busy in the back of a van and record it, then after its done we tell the guys because we don't want to have any feelings hurt?"

The four girls nodded in unison.

"Okay, I will call you in the morning when I'm ready Leah."

She licked her lips and nodded, poker faced as she watched him walk out the door and towards his house.

The remainder of the pack walked in through the back door. Sam looked at the girls and asked, "So, did he buy it?"

The four women looked at the and grinned as Bella spoke.

"Hook. Line. Sinker."

Leah pulled up in front of Sam and Emily's cabin in the La Push Seniors Group van.

The three other girls staring at her with their jaws on the wood of the deck.

Bella was the first to regain her voice, "Seriously Leah! The old folks van?!"

Kim shook her head silently when Leah shrugged, "Yeah, Embry and Paul, can you two take out the middle rows of seats?"

They nodded and began their work.

Emily looked at the words written on the side of the van. "We're all going to hell."

Leah shrugged again, "Maybe, Kim did you bring all of the strap ons?"

Kim nodded and patted the bag slung over her shoulder.

As soon as Embry and Paul had finished removing the seats, Leah's cell rang.

She answered telling Jake they would be on their way in just a few minutes.

Emily pulled herself into the drivers seat, as Bella climbed into the passenger side. Kim and Leah sitting in the back row after handing Bella a small hand held camera identical to the one Leah was holding.

After a short trip they pulled up next to Jake walking down the road beside first beach.

Bella rolled her window down and held the camera up as they pulled beside him.

"Hey big boy. Do you need a lift?"

Jake grinned, "Sure do, ran out of gas and cash a few miles back."

Leah opened the side door and patted the seat between her and Kim.

"Climb on in and keep us company handsome."

Jake squeezed in between them and Kim ran her hand over the fly of Jacob's jeans as Leah spoke.

"You ready to pay up? Nobody rides for free darlin'."

Twenty minutes later Leah zoomed the camera to focus on the purple rubber dick sliding into Jake's ass.

She yanked his head back by his hair, "Say it Jake!"

Bella pulled her fake rubber cock out of his mouth, slapping him across the cheek with it.

She filmed as he whimpered out in a high voice, "I'm Leah's bitch!"

Bella slapped him again with the strap on, "and Bella's little whore!"

Kim smacked his ass cheek, "and Kim's dirty slut!"

Emily reached under him pinching his nipple, "AND EMILY'S CUM BUCKET!"

Bella moved behind him, resting her shins on his calves so she was tall enough to reach his ass. She reached around and grabbed his cock as she plunged her strap on into him, Kim gagging him with hers.

Emily ran her hand over his hair, "You're such a good boy, I'm glad you could handle all of us."

Leah broke the silence of the ride home, "So the weathers nice outside today."

"Fuck you Leah!"

Bella patted his hand. "Jake don't be mad at us."

"Shut your lying mouth Bella."

Kim perked up smiling at the sullen man, "You did really good Jake, took those rubber dicks like a real man's man."

Jake glared, saluting her with both middle fingers.

"What the fuck am I going to say when the guys find out about this?!" Jake fumed.

Emily spoke in a soft voice as they pulled into the driveway of her home, "Well, they may, sorta, have.."

Paul slammed the door open, reaching in to ruffle Jake's hair, "How you doing, our lil' slutty baby alpha?"

Jake shot out of the van, running a little funny after the cackling Paul.

Sam walked over after the women exited the van, throwing one arm over Emily and Leah, and the other over Kim and Bella.

"You four are mean as hell, you know that right?"

They nodded, watching Jake limp run after Paul.

After the van had its seats installed and was returned to the Tribal building, the pack met back at Sam's for dinner and a movie.

After settling in the dark room for a scary flick, Paul looked between himself and Jared to find Kim kissing a path down Bella's neck to her cleavage, and one of Bella's hands down Kim's shirt the other pulling the girl closer.

Jared stood up, pulling Kim with him. He looked at Paul then Bella, nodded his head to the door, and told them both to follow him.

Paul scooped Bella up and headed for the door.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :) let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

"I'll bring "The Hammer," let's have a Thorsome."

-Jarod Kintz

Jared stopped at the front of his cabin, pulling a key from under the mat. After fumbling with the lock for a few moments, the door swung open. Jared stepped through the doorway, Kim, Bella, and Paul following.

Paul sat Bella on her feet once they were inside. Kim waved at them to follow her to the kitchen. She opened a high cabinet after standing on a step stool, and started pulling out a few bottles of liquor.

Kim grabbed two shot glasses for Bella and herself, then handed Paul and Jared a bottle each.

She shrugged as she poured the gold liquid into the shot glasses, "I figured everyone could use some liquid courage."

Jared nodded as he and Paul broke the seal on their matching bottles.

Twenty minutes, two bottles, and eight shots later, Kim and Bella were slow dancing together to Frozen's 'Let it Go' in just their panties. Kim was screeching out the lyrics.

Bella placed both hands on the sides of Kim's face, "You sing way better than Elsa."

Kim nodded, "I'm self taught, can you believe it?"

Paul and Jared shook with silent laughter, their faces suddenly becoming serious as they watched Bella snake her hand around to grip the back of Kim's neck, pulling them closer.

Bella pulled Kim over to the sofa and sat down. Kim straddled her legs and crashed her soft lips against Bella's.

Kim slipped her hands between them to cup Bella's boobs, tweaking and teasing her nipples between her thumb and index finger.

Bella's hands roamed over Kim's back and her panties. She slipped her hands under the elastic band of the thin fabric and squeezed her ass.

Kim moaned and sucked Bella's lower lip into her mouth. She ground her pussy on Bella's lap and moved her mouth down to her neck.

Kim's tongue trailed up to lick the shell of Bella's ear. Her voice was raspy when she spoke, "I've been waiting so long for this, can I taste you Bella?"

Kim ran her hand down to the damp lace covering Bella's pussy.

"Please don't make me wait anymore."

Bella nodded as she captured Kim's lips again. When they broke apart, Kim stood and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her to the bedroom.

Paul and Jared looked at each other before they both sprinted after the girls.

By the time Paul and Jared had made it to the room, both had stripped off their shorts, Paul was going commando and was completely nude, Jared came through the door kicking his boxers off his foot.

Bella and Kim were standing by the bed in a heated make out session when Jared's chest made contact with Bella's back, his hard dick pushing against her ass and lower back.

Paul kissed the back of Kim's neck as his hands began exploring both women's bodies.

Jared's rough hands glided up Bella's arms then down her torso to her hips. He kneeled on his knees, placing open kisses down her spine as he hooked his fingers on the sides of her panties, sliding them down until she was able to step out of them.

Jared stood, pulling Bella to the bed with him.

He leaned his back against the headboard, positioning Bella, her back against his chest and over his cock. Kissing the side of her neck he asked if she was ready.

Bella nodded, gasping as he entered her. Jared groaned as the walls of her pussy squeezed him.

Kim crawled to them and bent down so she could finally taste Bella. Bella moaned and Jared hissed as Kim's tongue darted out and stroked over the place they were connected.

Paul ran his hands over Kim's ass that was up in the air. He gave it a soft slap, ripped her panties off, and playfully bit her left cheek.

Paul slid in behind her and ran the head of his dick up and down from her pussy to her clit before slamming into her.

Kim moaned against Bella's clit, sending her over the edge. As Bella's inner muscles contracted on Jared cock, her back arched as her head fell against his shoulder.

Jared teased her nipples and slipped his tongue into her mouth as she came down from her high. Jared began gently pumping until her breathing had settled.

Kim leaned into kiss them both, she was panting against Jared and Bella's lips and Paul grabbed her hair moving it to the side for a better view.

He rolled his hips into her and her body shook with tremors as she came. Bella swallowed Kim's moans, and created her own as Jared and Paul began pounding into them both.

Paul and Jared roared with their simultaneous orgasms, Jared biting down and marking Bella, as Paul marked Kim on the opposite shoulder Jared had months before.

The four laid in a pile on their bed catching their breath.

Jared looked over at Paul, "Did that just.."

"Yeah."

Leah and Quil's eyes, along with the camera lowered from the window seal. As they walked away Leah looked over at him, "What. The. Fuck."

Bella lifted her head from Paul's shoulder as the sun filtered through the curtains. She looked down to see Kim snuggled to her chest and a smile crossed her face.

She ran the hand that wasn't clasped in Jared's over both sides of her neck, wincing as she touched Paul and Jared's marks.

Paul's sleep husky voice rang out through the room, "You feeling alright Bells?"

She snuggled closer to him and whispered that she was.

Paul laced their fingers together and threw their arms over Kim and Jared.

Paul kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent as he closed his eyes. "Get some sleep baby."

Bella closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep with the smile still on her face, happily content with the three people beside her.

That afternoon, Bella was seated at Leah's kitchen table wearing a halter top and plaid micro mini skirt. Embry to her left and Quil to the right, both wearing dollar store reading glasses and suspenders from who the hell knows.

One of Sue's old nursing books opened on the table.

Bella leaned over to Embry shoving her tits in his face and she pointed to the right side of her chest, "So my heart is here?"

Embry shook his head and grabbed her left boob, "No it's on this side."

Bella sighed and sat back onto Quil's lap, "I'm never going to pass this test."

Quil ran his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. "We could study a different way."

Bella pulled Embry to them by his rainbow suspenders, and ran a finger over Quil's polka dot bow tie.

"That might help, you two could teach me so much."

Embry reached down and pulled her shirt off, he slid the suspenders from his shoulders and removed his shirt and pants.

Quil stripped down, leaving the bow tie in place, and pulled Bella's mouth down to his dick, pushing it in and out of her mouth.

Embry pushed her skirt up to her waist, and watched as his cock disappeared inside of her.

He picked up his pace as Quil lifted her by hair freeing his cock from her mouth.

Bella yelled out, "In the average lifetime, a person will walk the equivalent of 5 times around the equator."

Quil plunged his dick back in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, she gagged and he kept pumping.

Embry ran his hands up her back and around to squeeze her tits, as Quil pulled back again.

Bella gasped in some air and shouted out, "Every human spent about half an hour as a single cell."

She slurped Quil back into her mouth.

Embry grabbed one of her hips and slid the other between her legs to rub circles around her clit as he slammed into her pussy.

Quil grabbed both sides of her head and started fucking her throat. He pulled out and came over her face.

Embry slapped her ass, groaning as he filled her.

Bella moaned out as she fell over the edge, "Every day, your heart beats about 100,000 times, sending 2,000 gallons of blood surging through your body."

"And cut." Leah's voice rang through the room.


	15. Chapter 15

"When a guy goes to a hooker, he's not paying her for sex, he's paying her to leave."

-Unknown

Sam was pacing back and forth in front of Jared, Paul, Bella and Kim. The four were seated on his sofa, the remainder of the pack in other chairs and sprawled on the floor.

Sam stopped and turned to them, "So you four have decided that you're just going to be some fucked up Brady bunch together?"

Jared just shrugged, Paul smirked, "You jelly alpha man?"

Sam squinted his eyes in question, "Jelly?"

Seth raised his hand, "Being jealous, or hating, example "The girls are jelly, the jealous of me'."

Embry's thumbs were moving a mile a minute before Jake, Quil and Seth's phones vibrated. Jake snorted, Quil giggled, and Seth grinned as the three began texting.

Sam shook his head and looked Bella in the eyes, "And what is Charlie going to say when he finds out you've shacked up with two guys and another chick?"

Paul growled and Bella pulled him back to the couch.

"Fuck you Sam, I doubt he'd say much more than what he is going to say when someone tells him about the two hour long video of you fucking me!"

Sam suddenly found the floor very interesting, "I'm sorry, it just hard to wrap my head around is all."

Embry busted out laughing, stopping once Sam swiped the phone from his hand.

"What the hell is this shit?" Sam past the phone to Paul.

Embry: PMSL alp is OAF

Paul snorted, "Embry was laughing about you being old as fuck."

Quil: YASSSS but his BD and Bella's muffin got em' doing the Jedi Mind Click lmao

"Quil said you were, but your big dick and Bella's pussy are making people buy videos like crazy."

Seth: Dat ass tho, I about creamed before she took a ride on my steamin' semen highway XD

Paul glared at Seth, "Seth likes her ass, nearly came before their scene."

Jake: When she gets ahold of my meat thermometer she gonna forget about P &amp; J and bring that box home to Daddy 8===D ({})

Paul showed Jared and they both tackled Jake. Bella picked up the phone, "Jake thinks that I'm gonna come crawling to him if we have sex, and forget everyone else."

Embry: wtf ever P is like the fkin 3 legged man. Not to mention J, dude has skillz.

Paul, Jared and Jake were rolling around on the floor as Kim took the phone, "Embry said Jake was wrong, Paul's dick was like an extra leg, and Jared has crazy skills."

Bella smirked and threw the phone back to Embry.

Shaking his head and throwing his arms in the air, Sam ordered, "Jake, go run a patrol or something before Paul and Jared kill you. Why can't you people use full words? Is it so hard to type out later, or okay? And Jake if you have time to come up with symbols for fucking, then you need a damn hobby."

Jake untangled himself as started stripping when he reach the back door, shifting in the yard for his patrol.

After a few minutes the men and Leah's heads snapped to the back door as Jake's loud howl pierced the air.

Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Seth went running out the back as Sam alpha ordered, "Leah stay with the girls."

Leah huffed as Sam followed the others out the door.

Ten minutes later Leah, Bella, Kim, and Emily were walking through the forest.

Emily whispered, "How did you break the order Lee?"

They entered a clearing and heard Sam's voice, "She didn't. She decided to use my words against me."

Leah grinned at the girls, "He told me to stay with you, not where we had to stay."

Bella looked up to see Jasper Hale across the clearing. He smiled, threw his hand up in greeting, then tipped his cowboy hat, "Ma'am's."

Leah gave him the stank eye, "Cut the shit, why are you here mosquito?"

Sam gave her a 'what the fuck' look for taking over. Leah waved him off, and looked back over to Jasper.

He pulled his hat off and ran his hand through his hair, "Well, I was looking through some stuff the other day on the Internet and imagine my shock when I see little Bella Swan taking Sam's dick like a champ."

Quil raised his hand, "Thanks for the money, more videos soon." And began to walk off.

"Not why I came here dumbass. I have something that you all might find interesting."

Jasper swung a bag on his finger.

Paul snatched the bag and opened it pulling a VHS tape out, "Night Push? What another porn, there's lots cowboy."

Jasper snorted, "Y'all need to watch it. How the fuck do y'all deal with this shit?!" He pointed to Kim and Bella, as they were oblivious and playing tonsil hockey.

Seth looked at him with a serious face, "It's hard. IT'S hard all the time." And pointed to his tented shorts.

Jasper laughed and adjusted himself. He looked at Quil, "So how much money are you making off the videos?"

"Not sure, in the thousands."

"I could help you know?"

Jared looked at him, "And why would we need your help?"

He shrugged, "I've been through business school half a dozen times, I could help." Jasper slid his aviators over his eyes. "Tell you what, I'll stay at the house for a week. If y'all decide to come play with the big boys, let me know."

Jasper turned to walk away.

Jake yelled, "WAIT! Bells, where's your phone?"

Jasper raised his eyebrow at him, as Jake handed him the phone with the video of Jake's ass playing.

"Can you send this to fuckward?"

Jasper snickered and nodded. Sending the video to his own phone and on to Edward, before leaving.

Sam looked over at Seth, "Do you know anyone that has a player for one of those tapes?"

Seth shook his head, " The school maybe?"

"Go look."

The group was gathered in Leah's living room when Embry finished hooking the old VHS player to the TV and popped the video in.

After two minutes of cheesy porn music a close up of a woman's pussy showed up on the screen.

Sam smirked, "I'd like to fill that up."

Paul busted out laughing, "You already did, when she was pushing you out!"

Sam looked back at the screen to see his mom's face, his face went pale and he started gagging.

Jake was laughing so hard he was crying, "And you may have gave the D to Bella, but I'd recognize that upper lip anywhere, Charlie Swan is pound the shit out of your moms."

Bella saw Charlie's face cross the screen and fainted into Jared's arms.

A/N: Hope y'all liked it! Sorry i haven't replied to all of your reviews! I start up, then get busy with something else, lose my spot with who I have/haven't replied, and give up lol. Thanks for all the feedback though :)


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad most of you are enjoying this. Sorry for the delay. :)

I blame my mother for my poor sex life. All she told me was 'the man goes on top and the woman underneath.' For three years my husband and I slept in bunk beds.

Joan Rivers

When Bella's eyes fluttered open she was laying in Paul's lap on the sofa. Jake and Seth were in the corner rocking back and forth, Leah was furiously scrubbing every inch of the apartment, Quil and Jared were sitting on the floor in shock while Embry paced around.

Kim and Emily were outside with Sam as he dry heaved.

Paul looked down, "You okay Bells?"

She nodded and shook her head, "Why is EVERYONE freaking out?"

His eyes shifted around the room, "Let's just say the part that you saw was just an intro."

Sam came running in the back door and his eyes met Bella's, he gagged again and ran his hand through his hair, "What if she's my sister?!" He ran back out the door to throw up again.

Bella jumped off Paul and scrambled to the tape player on her hands and knees, ejecting the VHS she asked, "Seth what year were you born?!"

He choked out "ninety four."

She looked at the label, "This was published in ninety six, I think we are safe."

Sam walked back in and pointed at the tape, "That's the same year they surprised us with the Disney World trip."

Jake threw his hands in the air, "That's just great, ruin mickey mouse for me too. Let's just rip all of Jake's childhood memories away at once."

Jared shook his head, "Dirty, skanky, porn financed Donald Duck."

Seth's bottom lip wobbled, "Momma was wearing the same apron she uses for cookie making, in that, that... tape from hell."

Quil looked at Paul, "I'm going to go punch your dad in the face, I'll be back."

Bella looked up to Kim and Emily, "We didn't live here yet."

She looked over at Leah, "Not a word, I'll never be able to eat snicker doodles again and I don't want to talk about it."

After a week the pack's libido had returned and they were at Sam and Emily's for the orgy scene.

The guys were moving furniture out of the room, Seth was setting up the tripods, and the girls were huddled in the corner.

Emily asked, "So, we just get naked and start humping?"

Leah nodded.

"Won't that be odd? No lead up?" Kim questioned.

Leah sighed, "Porn, we aren't going for an Oscar. Just pick someone who you haven't had a scene with and go at it."

Bella rolled her eyes as Jake wiggled his eyebrows at her and pulled his shirt off.

As the entire group stood in the cleared living room, their clothes started flying through the air as Seth pushed the record buttons on the cameras and started to strip.

Charlie was sitting in his office when he heard an... odd noise from deputy Dave's office. He stood and walked over to investigate.

When the door opened the deputy was trying to pull his zipper shut and slamming his laptop at the same time, the audio hadn't shut off yet and Bella and Sam's voice came through loud and clear.

Charlie slammed the door, grabbed his jacket, and headed to La Push.

Quil was under Emily while she rode him while slurping on Paul's dick. Bella was on her hands and knees giving both Emily and Quil equal attention with her mouth, Jake's cock pounding in and out of her as she was giving Sam a hand job.

Kim was bouncing in Seth's lap, Embry in her mouth and cupping Paul's balls in her hand. Leah was on her back while Jared was jackhammering into her, one of his hands teasing her nipple, the other squeezing Bella's tit.

Leah snaked her hand up to Bella's clit, circling and pinching until Bella moaned into Emily and milked Doc Love's dick.

The vibrations from Bella's mouth caused Emily to cum, setting off a chain reaction in the group.

After all breaths were caught, Leah told everyone to switch.

Jake grinned at her, "Well lookie who gets to be Jake's dirty little biotch this time." Leah glared as he moved behind and Quil kneeled in front of her.

Jared scooped Bella up and leaned against the wall, sliding her arms and legs around him as he pushed her down onto his cock. Seth moved behind her, his slick dick( this made me laugh, god knows what for) sliding into her ass slowly.

Bella held her breath trying to adjust to both of them inside of her at once. Jared pressed his lips to her mouth, his tongue slipping between her lips for a taste, as he pulled his dick almost out and Seth pushed farther in.

Embry had moved Emily into his lap, Sam beneath Kim with Paul above.

Quil was walking backwards on his knees and Leah crawled forward away from Jake, she kicked his thigh, causing him to fall forward onto Leah and directly in her butt.

Leah screamed, Jake propelling her open mouth onto Quil's dick.

Quil shrieked as her teeth scraped his cock, "FUCK MY DICK IS BLEEDING!"

Kim and Emily's simultaneous gasps at his outburst caused the two to smack their teeth together, moaning in pain.

The commotion caused Jared and Seth to lose rhythm, both plowing into Bella at the same time. She screamed just as Charlie busted through the door, and three unfamiliar wolves howling rang through the air.

A/N: Hope y'all like it, feedback is always awesome :)


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie's face was quickly changing from red to purple, the vein in his forehead pumping away, and his mustache began twitching.

"What in the flying fuck is going on here?!"

He looked around the room, finally landing on the back of Bella's head.

"Isabella Marie, why in the fuck was Dave watching a video of you and SAM having... intercourse? I thought you were with Leah!"

Bella asked Jared and Seth to flip her, the two men shuffled until Seth's back was against the wall and Jared's back was to Charlie.

"Daddy, it's... complicated."

Jake and Sam had removed themselves from the other girls and were making their way to the backdoor to find the owners of the three previous howls.

Charlie pulled his gun and shot out the back before they had even made it through the kitchen, "I don't fucking think so, nobody leaves until I know what's going on."

"Charlie, somebody needs to go, there are three new wolves. As Alpha I should, uh, get going."

"One more step Samuel, and the next bullet will be through your ass and not the air."

Sam slumped into a chair at the kitchen table, Jacob doing the same.

Bella narrowed her eyes at her father, "Daddy, I didn't think it would be that hard for you to figure out CONSIDERING that you and all your friends around here did the EXACT SAME THING a decade or so ago!"

Charlie's face paled, "You know...about...the...tape?"

He took a gulp air as Bella nodded, looking around the room again, he spotted the cameras and fainted, the gun hitting the floor and going off.

"MOTHERFUCKER! Why does this shit always happen to me!" Quil hopped around on one leg holding the back of his thigh with one of his hands.

"It barely touched me but this shit burns!"

Paul snickered as he walked over to grab Bella from Jared and Seth, "Well I guess we know where Bella gets the fainting from."

Sam stood up, "Jake get dressed and take Charlie to your dad's house. Seth, Quil, come with me, let's go see who phased. The rest of you, get this furniture out of the kitchen. Emily why don't you and Bells make up some food, I think it's gonna be a long day."

After preparing the side dishes, the group minus Quil, Sam, and Seth, were on the back deck. Emily was flipping burgers on the grill as five men walked out of the woods.

Sam's voice asked, "Emily, can you bring me a pair of your shorts and tank, and some shorts for us?"

The girls looked over to see Sam, Quil, and Seth. Emily dropped the spatula to ground as she spotted the two new men, clad only in cowboy hats, muttering 'Fuck me'.

Kim's eyes were wide as she asked to no one in particular, "Can I have one?"

Bella licked her lips, gave the men a smile, and started singing 'You can leave your hat on'.

Leah slipped on her shoes and grabbed her car keys. Bella looked up, "Where you goin Lee?"

Leah smirked, "To see a blonde cowboy." And left.

"So, meet the Fuller twins, Brady and Collin, my age." Seth introduced them.

Brady smirked and Collin smiled, both tipping their hats at the girls.

Sam walked back over to the tree line and handed the set of Emily's clothes to a small, outstretched arm.

The guys on the patio raised their eyebrows at the petite woman as she walked out from the cover of the forest.

"Ah, FUCK NO! Every thought you pecker weeds are thinking you better forget right the fuck NOW! STOP FUCKING SMILING AT HER JAKE!" Jared yelled as his arms flailed around.

Kim leaned over to Bella and whispered in her ear, "She's Jenny, Jared little sister."

"You're goddamn right, she's MY baby SISTER!"

Jared threw a rock at Jake's head.

After everyone had calmed down and eaten their fill, they sat around Quil and the laptop as he ordered airline tickets for everyone and reserved the private condo and beach.

The house and everyone in it was bouncing with excitement when Leah walked in the door.

Bella looked up at her, "Well?"

"He said that the tinkerbitch sent him divorce papers, and to meet him at this address when we were ready." Leah showed them the slip of paper he had given her.

"Why did that take three hours to say? And why is your hair all fucked up?" Seth asked.

She glared at him, "No reason."

Quil let out a laugh, "I bet I can guess, I remember you looking just like that when."

"SHUT IT QUIL."

The girls were laying on the sunny beach drinking fruity, frozen cocktails with tiny umbrellas on the sides; taking turns slathering Bella with SPF 100.

The men abandoned their game of football and walked over.

Paul slid between Bella's legs, his head dropping to place a gentle bit through the thin red material of her tiny bikini.

She moaned, her head falling back, and spotted copper hair and a shimmer from the shadow of a palm tree.

Edward held his hand to his chest, in true dramatic fashion, as his ambiguous voice cried out, "Isabella, my love!"

She ran one hand down Paul's back and over his firm ass, pulling him down to grind their hips together.

Their joined lips smiled as they both threw up a middle finger at the glittering, ever broken hearted vampire.

His decades older, pseudo, ex brother snorted from two towels over as he rubbed the sunscreen that blocked the disco ball effect, over his marble skin, throwing up his own single finger salute.

The end

A/N: Thanks so much for reading/reviewing/favorite. I have started writing the sequel, if you would like me to post it on here then let me know in the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

Ask and you shall receive. Sequel prolog and chapter one posted. :)


End file.
